


(You're not a) Monster

by dramady, jeck



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:25:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramady/pseuds/dramady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeck/pseuds/jeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Kris have a chance to reconnect after Kris's show at the Darby, and they make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're not a) Monster

**Author's Note:**

> **COMMENTS:** takes into account very recent events with some fudging with locations and timelines.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

It was a big day. A BIG DAY.

Kris was at The Darby celebrating the release of his new record. It had been amazing even if he was dead on his feet, exhausted from all the radio promos, the private show, the singing. But, wow! He could still sing all night his adrenaline was still so high.

And he did, here, even. Just a few songs to cap this awesome day.

So, there he was, his set finished, pointing down a narrow hallway to go to the restroom and maybe just have a moment alone. To breathe. To take it all in while he was in the moment. He paused there in the gloom, shoulder leaning against the wall, smiling to himself.

Suddenly there was a voice right in his ear, one he knew by heart. "I didn't know you were a monster, by the way."

And when Kris turned, Adam was there in a splotched t-shirt and tight jeans, hair high and styled. He was smiling.

The shock was on Kris's face, jaw to the floor but then slowly he smiled. It was bright and wide.

"What're you doin' here?" But it was like no time was spent apart because he was quick to wrap Adam in a hug. "It's good to see you, man."

Adam hugged him back like he always had, the breath of his words warm in Kris's ear. "You tweet where you're going; it makes it easier to stalk you."

Kris laughed but it was muffled in Adam's shirt. He then tilted his head slowly, looking up, smiling. "You can stalk me all you want but I know you've been busy." He didn't pull away. "How'd you manage to be here?"

"I could give you a lot of bullshit about stars aligning and stuff? But … I just wanted to see you." Adam leaned back, cupping Kris's chin with a hand. "You look amazing. Happy and amazing."

"It's …" Kris's eyes were steady on Adam. "... been a good day." But his face was obviously saying it was more than great. "Better now you're here."

"Do you have some time? Can we hang out?" Adam asked, eyes moving between Kris's. "I cleared my calendar and everything," he laughed.

"I gotta ask Lane and see if I can fit you in my schedule." Kris told him, smile lopsided as he stepped away. "Come on. You can hang with us or … we can get outta here?"

"I already talked to Lane. She was mine before she was yours, remember," Adam said. "Let's get out of here? I have a hotel room not too far away? We can order room service?" But before Kris could even answer, he shook his head. "I can't get over it."

"Can't get over what?" Kris asked but his voice dropped low. He pointed toward the back and started to walk, brows drawn, toward the back exit. They'd get out of here. Together.

"You look so happy," he was told, Adam's hand in the small of his back as they moved down the hallway. "And your album really is good. I meant it - you can hear your heart in it."

"I look happy but then I wrote 'Monster'? That what you can't get over?" Kris looked at him sidelong, smile crooked, too. "You know how it goes. Taking time made it what it is," he shrugged, hand rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think," Adam chuckled. "You meant to write 'Monster' for me." They were on the street. No paparazzi here, so they were able to walk down the sidewalk amidst everyone else. "You're no Monster, baby."

"You sure 'bout that?" Kris asked, lips pressed together, curled before he smiled. "I hypnotize ya, I paralyze ya," he then said with a laugh. "Guess I did write that 'bout you."

Adam's laugh joined his, his eyes warm and teasing. "And then went and kept it all to yourself. Selfish. I always knew that about you, Kris Allen. You're a selfish, selfish man."

"What can I say," Kris said with a slow shrug. "I'm a monster. Shoulda warned ya." He gave Adam a nudge with his shoulders, hands going in his pockets as they walked. "So, did Lane help you with this hotel room, too? I have a feeling y'all are in cahoots."

"I can get my own hotel room!" Adam protested, but then he laughed again. "But she might have helped. Shut up!" It was only around another corner and he pointed to the doors. "Let me guess. You need to pee."

"Why'd ya think I was on my way to the restroom before you kidnapped me?"

"I didn't even think that! I just know you always have to pee," Adam laughed. He guided Kris toward the elevator, then punched the button for the thirtieth floor before leaning back against the mirrored wall. "Your bladder is the monster."

Kris laughed, pulling his hands out of his pants, crossing his arms over his chest, watching Adam, feeling a fluttering in his belly, too. "I might not be the man you know, Adam. Might've not seen that side of me. You're not the only one with a dark and light side y'know?"

"Oh, please!" Adam chortled, face lighting up with it. "You're Kris Allen. Your dark side is … like a … a yellow or something." And he tilted his head to the side. "It's what makes you so amazing."

"A yellow? Really?" Kris mock-frowned. "Gee, thanks Adam. Could've gone with a different color. Yellow is like - sunshine and summer." He shook his head but his eyes were crinkling at the corners.

"Exactly. Or maybe green. Because you're … you."

The doors pinged open and Adam led the way out, down to the end of the hall to slide his card and open the door, stepping in, leaning against the door to hold it open for Kris. "Bathroom's on the left there, Monster."

Kris made a face but was quick to take that route and disappear in the bathroom. He came back a bit later, brushing his hands on the back of his pants.

"Green? Really?" Belated but, well, Kris thought about it in the bathroom. "Not purple or something? Blue?"

"Barney is purple, not you." Adam had the room service menu on his knee as he sat on the sofa against a big picture window that showcased the city. "What do you want to eat, baby?"

"Something sweet." Kris approached slowly, sitting down beside Adam, leaning over to look at the menu. "'m not that hungry." But he started pointing to a burger and fries anyway. What? He liked to eat. Adam knew it too, laughing as he reached for the phone.

They ended up ordering a burger and fries, cheesecake and something called the Tower of Chocolate cake and even as Adam hung up the phone he shook his head at Kris. "You are such a bad influence on me," he noted. "I see a cleanse in my future."

"What is up with that anyway?" Kris leaned back, arm stretched out behind Adam, his legs even crossed. "Just veggie juices?" His nose wrinkled. "I'mma make you eat real food, Adam."

"What are vegetables if they aren't real food?" Adam asked, laughing again, shifting to sit facing Kris, arm along his. "There is more to the food pyramid and you know it, Mr. Fit. You've gotten even more ripped, by the way. Don't think I haven't noticed."

"Food pyramid means meat, bread and dessert." Kris laughed, his hand reaching for Adam and touching just a bit. "You look good, too." And he let his eyes slowly rake over Adam.

"I missed you," Adam told him, quietly, not moving, letting Kris touch. "It's so good to see you."

Kris didn't reply. Not right away. He kept looking like he was waiting for something to happen. "I missed you, too. Been too long." Somehow his fingers found Adam's and they laced together.

"And things are just doing to get crazier, right?" Adam smiled, giving Kris's fingers a squeeze. "All the traveling starting up again, all that." A beat, then he asked, "How's Katy?"

"She's good. She loves bein' a teacher," his hand loosened, pulling back. "And you? It'll be crazier for you tomorrow. Billboard comin' out." Kris nudged Adam with a knee this time. "You nervous about that?"

"Not nervous …." Adam shrugged. "Surprised I guess? I don't know. Who knows what's going on these days, right? You're the one with the B+ from EW, so you might be knocking me off any minute." He reached for Kris's hand again, catching it in his larger one. "Still all calloused up," he noted, smiling.

Kris snorted a laugh. "Those letter grades don't mean nothin'," he said with a shrug, not pulling away from the touch. He turned his hand palm up, too. "It's one dude's opinion, is all. And I think they're more calloused now than anytime before. Been playin' a lot."

"I saw all those song-writing credits. Look at this lifeline," Adam said, tracing a finger over Kris's palm. Looking down at Kris's hand, he said, quietly, "I'm proud of you."

Kris didn't really have the words to say to that. He swallowed thickly, watching Adam's finger move over his palm and he closed his hand around it. "So much changed since we were roommates, huh?" They talked a lot about their dreams and now here they were.

"Oh, just everything," Adam said with a wry smile, sandwiching Kris's hand between his own, warm and dry. "That feels like it was a couple lifetimes ago, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Kris agreed, his eyes warm on Adam. "In some ways I kinda wanna go back, but it's nice here, too," he admitted with a slow shrug. Adam's hand felt good clasped with his.

"Come here," Adam urged. He leaned back against the arm of the chair, a foot on the floor, arms open to welcome Kris in.

It was easy, then, for Kris to fall into Adam's arms, scooting closer and as soon as he did he closed his eyes and breathed him in. He smelled good. "Wish we could do this more often," he mumbled.

"Like the good old days," Adam said, resting his chin on Kris's head, hand running idly up and down Kris's shoulder. "You feel sturdier."

"You mean all over right?" Not just the whole working out more thing. He chuckled, pulling back but only just so he could see Adam's face. "I feel better," Kris admitted. "I know I can really do this now." It was one of the things he picked up from Adam.

"Of course you can. Of all of us, you were the most capable. You know that, right?" Adam smiled, brushing Kris's bangs off his forehead, twisting them back.

The gesture made Kris chuckle softly. "You're still tryin' to style me." He pulled back to gesture over himself. "I got some style now, y'know?" Not really but it was way worse before. He wasn't ignoring what Adam said, just thinking of what to say to that. Adam always had confidence in him even before he himself had much.

"And you always had style," Adam teased. "It isn't as if you were hard on the eyes." His fingers slid from Kris's hair, down his cheek to his chin.

"Yeah .. .cos I was the most capable, huh?" He said with a smile and maybe he leaned in just a little at Adam's touch. "So, uhm, you gonna kiss me or what?"

"Bossy," Adam whispered. His hand slid around the back of Kris's neck and urged him closer. When their lips met, it was gently at first, reacquainting.

The smile was on Kris's lips as their mouths touched but disappeared while they moved slowly against Adam's, kissing back. Somehow Kris's hands found their way around Adam's middle, hand splayed on his back, pulling him closer so that they ended up on their sides on the sofa.

The slow gave way to more purposeful touches, hands slipping under shirts, against bare skin, Adam's thigh slipping between Kris's.

That broke the kiss, Adam resting his forehead against Kris's, breathing coming heavy. "Tell me if I should stop."

Kris's hair stuck up every which way, his eyes hazy, his lips reddened and kiss swollen as he looked back at Adam. He was breathless and very slowly he shook his head while his hands pulled Adam back; no stopping. This was what Kris wanted.

More kissing, a flush creeping up Adam's chest. Then Adam pulled himself to his feet, using a hand to tug Kris too, and guide him toward the bedroom and the huge bed. Back onto it, with Adam crawling over him, kissing Kris even as he urged his shirt up.

Kris was making small noises, biting his bottom lip trying to stop them while his eyes followed Adam's every move. It took him a while to get his fingers working again, pulling his belt free then it was a tug and the buttons of his fly were opened. That was when he stopped, because Adam's lips on his skin felt amazing. "Yeah … missed … this …" He panted.

"Me too." Adam knelt up to pull his shoes off, and his socks too, then tug the tight jeans down his legs, boxer-briefs too, the material ending up wadded up on the floor. "Damn," Adam breathed, then ran his hands up Kris's legs, to circle his cock, stroking it slowly.

Even before Adam had always caught Kris's eye. Now he couldn't quite look away. He parted his legs further, his breath hitching at the touch, his hips beginning to rise and fall while he murmured Adam's name. "Wanna touch you, too," he said, reaching out.

"You will." But Adam leaned down, first, tongue flicking across the slit of Kris's cock before the warm, wet of his mouth engulfed it entirely.

Kris's hands reaching for Adam fell to the bed, fisting at the sheets, tugging as he moaned. He was looking down, too, watching as his cock disappeared in Adam's mouth, almost forgetting how good this felt. So good that he might last an embarrassingly short time.

Adam didn't let it come to an early end. He held Kris's cock at the base and licked up the length once more before he leaned back to strip his clothes off. Then he crawled back onto the bed, hard cock dragging up Kris's thigh, to kiss him again, more hungrily this time.

The hunger wasn't just his. Kris kissed him back equally passionate, his stiffened fingers from gripping the sheet were now reaching for Adam. His hands slid over his warm body, down his back, stopping right at the curve of Adam's ass.

Flexing his hips forward, Adam growled into Kris's mouth. "Same rules as before?" he asked in a whisper. Their cocks rubbed together.

"Nothin's changed," Kris gasped, pushing up to press his hips with Adam's. Although everything had changed, them? This? Not a chance. "C'mon, Adam..." His hands cupped Adam's ass, his hips rocking.

With a grinned kiss, Adam trailed a hand down Kris's chest to start working a spit-slick finger inside him, gently but insistently, both their hips rocking in time with how his finger moved.

Kris would hate to think that this was like riding a bike because it was nothing like that at all. Still, as soon as Adam's fingers moved inside him, he knew what to do, he was opening up, rolling his hips, too, for more friction between them. "God, you feel good, Adam..." Nothing like Katy; nothing smooth or soft about it.

And when Adam pushed into him, he groaned, resting his weight on his elbows. Kisses were peppered between breathing that came more shallowly and harshly as they started to move.

Holding on and trembling, Kris took Adam in with a low groan, his arm wrapped around Adam, his legs going around his hips. They found their rhythm. They always did. Like there was no lost time between them since they were last together like this.

They stretched it out, coming close to coming then backing off. Adam rolled, pulling Kris with him until he rode him, Adam's hand around his cock, stroking him in time with how Kris moved over him.

"Adam … God, Adam--!" Kris was lifting up and sinking down, over and over, faster, even, with his head falling back, his lips parted and moaning more wantonly. They moved together and even their voices sounded like they were in harmony. "Adam - I'm - I'm gonna --" Always, he fell short when warning and Kris was spilling all over Adam's chest, his insides clenching from the pleasure.

"Fuck," Adam groaned, digging his heels into the bed to shove deep inside before he came too, his whole body shuddering, head back, eyes slitted. "Oh, fuck."

Kris was still moving, slower, until he stilled over Adam, looking down, hair damp, eyes dark. He smiled down and it was a small but sated smile. "Yeah … it's good to see ya." Kris laughed, groaning when he finally pulled off of Adam, collapsing on his chest.

Hands still trailing up and down on Kris's back, Adam smiled, eyes closed. "I missed you and your body. Fuck. Come here," touching Kris's chin for another kiss.

When Kris kissed Adam back it was a bit more playful. Teeth nipping on his lips, tongue exploring slowly. It was like a luxury he'd been long without, taking his time, smiling into the kiss.

"Ooh," Adam all but purred, arms tightening around Kris's waist. "Shit!" His eyes blew wide and he laughed. "Did you hear a knock on the door?! I think we might've missed the room service!"

Kris laughed, his face pressed to the crux of Adam's neck. "Yeah. I think we did." He looked back up at him, smile wide, eyes warm. "I'm really glad you're here," he said, whispered. "You stayin'?" Forget the food. This was better. In bed with Adam.

"Since you're in my room?" Adam laughed. "Yeah. I have to be in Philadelphia anyway, so I'll just take the train." He paused, eyes moving away and then back. "And meet up with Sauli."

Kris nuzzled first, then was nodding. "Y'all good?" He asked, arms wrapped around Adam, settling, content. "He's been good for you," Kris said, sincerity in his voice.

"He has been, yeah. He says hi, by the way." Adam kissed Kris's forehead. "We should call and order new food, huh?" Wriggling down so that they were nose to nose, he grinned. "With extra hot fudge this time?"

Kris's face scrunched up and he groaned. "I'mma end up with all the fudge again, huh?" He said, but his smile would tell Adam that he didn't mind it at all. "Good thing this room has a big tub."

"Right?" A kiss and Adam rolled over to reach for the phone. Picking it up, he called again and when he told the room number, there was a pause and he laughed. "Sorry. Got a little distracted … yes, thanks. Oh, extra hot fudge, please. Thanks." And then he hung up and turned back to Kris. "They are totally on to us. Well, not _us_ -us, but two people fucking instead of answering the door."

Kris made yet another face. "Don't look at me. Not my fault." He tried for the innocent look. With Adam it didn't work anymore and he bust out laughing. "Long as they don't know it's _us_ us." He nodded sagely, already reaching up to cup the back of Adam's neck and pull him down for another kiss.

Later, when there were only scraps of food left on the room service cart, Adam and Kris were in the tub, bubbles up to their chins, Kris leaning back against Adam's chest. "I bet the whole Kradam thing is dead," Adam said idly, tracing designs on Kris's arms.

"I dunno," Kris shrugged both from what he said and tickled by Adam's moving fingers. "Could be? Although I kinda don't want it to be sometimes." Well, not between them at least. He looked over his shoulder at Adam. "Do you want it to be?"

"It would make things easier, I guess. But it shows they care." Adam smiled crookedly, leaning in for another kiss. "But I'm glad that it's not dead here."

No, far from. Kris could feel the response of Adam's body to his.

"Don't think it'll ever be dead here," Kris replied with a lopsided smile. There had been so much shared between them from the very start. It would almost be impossible to forget, to push aside.

Kris wriggled a bit, his smile growing. "It ain't dead now," he said, feeling Adam, his laughter brightening his eyes.

"Don't even joke!" Adam said, playfully putting on a horrified expression. "That's the worst thing ever." He did, though, reach down between Kris's legs. "Can you even imagine?"

He was laughing until the laughter turned into a soft moan, his hips moving. "Can't, no," he said, beginning to tremble. Adam could distract him so easily.

"Let's keep it that way."

It was late the next morning before either of them started to stir. Adam opened his eyes slowly, blinking. "What time is it?"

Kris pushed off from where he was sprawled over Adam's body, blinking blearily. "Dunno," 'then he put his head down on Adam's chest again. "But I think you're phone's been buzzing." Settling, he closed his eyes again.

"Oops." With a groan, Adam got up, still buck-naked, to fish his phone out of his jeans. He crawled back into bed, against Kris's side, and squinted at it. "Lane … Lane … Lane. She thinks I kidnapped you."

"Oops!" It was Kris's turn to crawl to the bottom of the bed and reach for his own jeans, his bare ass sticking up as he groaned to grab it. He got his phone, too, looking at the messages, then at Adam, then shrugging. "Yup. She did." He stared at Adam, slowly smiling.

"Then tell her I didn't!" Adam retorted, grinning. Kris's ass got a smart smack. "That's your job, right? To assure others you haven't been abducted."

"She knows where I am," Kris told him, but his hands were already texting Lane and almost right after he hit sent, his phone received a reply. "She says check your voicemail or somethin'." But he was grinning even wider, crawling toward Adam. "Go on."

"This can't be good." Adam dialed voicemail and put it on speaker.

Kris sat by Adam, but he was watching his face avidly, his own smile not disappearing.

It echoed in the room: "Billboard 200." Then "Number One."

"What?" Adam blinked, jaw dropping. " _What?!_ What did she say?! What did she say?!!"

"Uh. She said you have the number one album on the billboard charts and somethin' about you makin' history." Kris couldn't stop grinning. "First openly gay artist to top the chart." Lane texted it to him, too.

"Oh my God. Oh - oh my God!" Adam fumbled to replay the message and listened again, then he opened up his phone browser, quickly searching. "Oh my God," he breathed out, showing Kris. "Oh my _God_!"

Kris's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. "Congratulations." Then he leaned in and gave Adam a kiss, hands on both his cheeks. Yeah. It was his way to calm the excitement down.

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm - fuck!" On his knees on the bed, Adam grabbed Kris around the waist and hugged him tight, starting to laugh loudly, almost hysterically. "Fuck!"

Somehow with all the laughter, they found themselves falling on the bed, tangled together. "You did it," Kris said, barely able to catch his breath. "You wanted this and you got it." He was so proud of Adam. So proud and happy for him.

"I totally want to fuck you to celebrate," Adam rumbled between kisses. "Then eat a bazillion pancakes."

Kris was all over Adam, too, but he paused, looking back, shaking his head. "Just no syrup on me a'right?" Then he was the one who pushed Adam, rolling over him, looking down and smiling. "Yeah. now we celebrate." He rocked his hips slowly.

"This is karmic," Adam whispered, kneeling Kris's legs apart. "Together when it started and now this. Full circle, baby." He kissed him as he pushed inside again.

When they were finally showered and dressed, Adam's phone was buzzing nonstop and he could barely keep himself from checking it. "Call me, okay, baby?" he said, cradling Kris's face. "Soon?"

"Yeah," Kris was chasing after Adam's lips. "Soon." They shared another kiss before Kris was the one pushing Adam out of the door. "You gotta go." He did, too.

They managed to be unseen, thank goodness for back doors where Lane and her impeccable timing showed up ready to take them both to their destinations: Adam to the train station and Kris to more radio promo.

"I love you. And I missed you," Adam told Kris with a few more stolen kisses in the back of the car. "And your album is amazing. And we both won, didn't we?"

"Yeah," Kris was nodding, "yeah we did." They knew that when they hit top two but more so now, right here. "You say hi to Sauli and your mom for me," he said, eyes not leaving Adam's face. "And we'll catch up again soon." Soon.

"And kisses to Katy and your mom, too." Adam pushed the door open, tugging his bag with him. He blew kisses at Kris and Lane and was quick to jog into the station.

Kris watched Adam go and when he could no longer see him did Lane ask the driver to go. He sat back, smiling more to himself as he looked out the window.

Adam was right. This felt a lot like stars aligning and stuff. Guess Kris would have to listen to the universe (and Adam!) more often.


End file.
